Television distribution systems, such as fiber optic networks, cable networks, and satellite networks, provide viewers with a large number of television programs. Businesses purchase commercial time to provide television viewers with information regarding the businessess' products and services. These television commercials can be quite expensive. For example, a thirty second commercial during the 2009 Super Bowl is estimated to cost $3 million. Small business owners often cannot afford to purchase commercial time, especially during prime television viewing time and on prime television viewing channels.